Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 002
Getting a New Trip, Part 2 is the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and picks off where the first episode left. It also introduces three new characters, known as Owen Fordel, Nathaniel Palpal, and Lucas Grasslukes. Plot Taking place after the first episode, Alysia gets ready for the next day, in which she is about to take off to the ship at 6:00 A.M., where she prepares for the ship. Realizing that could help her improve on her soft side, she s preparing to go on the trip. Jackalton, meanwhile is sleeping, forgetting about when the trip starts. That is until, he is told to get up by his step mom, after realizing Jackalton is going to be late for school. In addition to that, he realizes that the ship takes off at 6:00 A.M. As he looks at the clock in dismay to see that is 6:45 A.M. he still takes off to school, still not wanting to be late. As he is walking by, he first meets Owen Fordel, who comes out of a bush in order to hide from a couple of bullies. Owen then is surprised when he sees that Alysia is missing. Jackalton thought at first that Alysia was just hiding from him for fun. Before Owen Fordel makes a suggestion, he is taken away by the bullies. He then meets Helena, who informs that Alysia already took off, saying she is going on "the trip", taking off with some luggages. Even more upset, Jackalton snaps at Helena for not doing anything to stop her. In reaction, Helena slaps him in the face, causing him to fall over. Realizing they are going to be late for school, they both take off when they meet the place just in time. However, when they are about to go to the classes, they notice that a ship is by the school. They then realize that two kids are going on the ship, and they start to investigate on the ship. However, as they get on the ship, they are stopped by the captain of it, asking them for a invitation to the ship. Jackalton asked what where the ship was heading to, the captain told them that they should know that it was to Ovial Island. Jackalton asked Helena if she was sure Alysia took off to the ship. The captain, however, jumped in and said that Alysia is not even on the ship. Helena said, though that Alysia said she was going over to the ship, and said the ship was at 6:00 A.M. The captain objected, however and explained that the ship takes off at 7:00 A.M. Helena herself worries about what happened to Alysia, as well as Jackalton. Then the captain irritably asks for the invitations one more time. Helena and Jackalton realize that going on the ship may be their only chance to find Alysia; as a result, Jackalton knocks out the captain with his Robot Pet. Helena decides to knock out the other students on the ship before they can say anything. Jackalton then takes them off the ship. Before they take off, however, Owen stops by and is wondering what they were doing. Jackalton then informs them that they are going to find Alysia, and they had to get knock out the officer because of they weren't allowed on the ship, as Helena does not know who he is. Owen, deciding he pretty much has nothing else to lose, asks Jackalton if he could come along. Deciding they could use some help, Jackalton lets him come along. Meanwhile, Alysia, who is on board on the ship, is feeling great. However, she is somewhat disappointed when she remembers the ones she had feelings for. She meets one of the members of the crew, who starts to walk towards her. She is becoming somewhat worried until she is knocked out and tied up by another member of the crew. She is taken into another part of the ship where she is confronted by a group, known as the Rocken Organization. The leader of the group, starts realizing a strong power in her. However before he is about to take her, a mysterious figure takes her out of nowhere. Before the leader can stop them, the mysterious figure takes Alysia to a hallway where he locks the leader out. As the leader hacks into the system to reopen the door, the mysterious figure takes Alysia to a Dueling field. The mysterious figure pulls out his sword, and as it looks he is about to slash Alysia, who is extremely scared, he holds it back, laughing out. He tells her that it was just a joke as he unties her. He then introduces himself as Lucas Grasslukes who was pretending to be the leader's soldier this entire time. Alysia then thanks him and then looks down in dismay. Lucas then asks him what was wrong; Alysia responds that she let herself down for thinking that she could improve herself alone. Lucas then cheers her up, saying that they should get out. However, they are stopped by a man named Nathaniel, who followed them into the room when he realized a strong power coming from Alysia. Nathaniel starts to come over to her until Lucas confronts him, telling him to move over. Nathaniel and Lucas decide to settle it in a duel. The duel starts off rather fast with Lucas gaining the upper hand very quickly. However, Nathaniel ultimately wins the duel and defeat Lucas in an OTK. However, he realizing he still needs to know the true power of Alysia, he decides to duel Alysia soon after. Featured Duel Lucas Grasslukes vs. Nathaniel Palpal Turn 1: Nathaniel's Turn Normal Summons SPEC-TECH Mech Dog (ATK 800/DEF 800) in Attack Position, and sets a card. Turn 2: Lucas' Turn Activates Continuous Spells Quickshot Spy and Quickshot Rebalance. He Normal Summons Quickshot Kangaroo Fighter (ATK 1800/DEF 500), and activates the effect of Spy, paying 700 Life Points (Lucas 3300) to have Nathaniel reveal his hand. It contains Mirror Force, SPEC-TECH Shine Wheel, SPEC-TECH Underwater Supply, SPEC-TECH Wheeled Rover, and SPEC-TECH Generator. He Special Summons Quickshot Young Sniper and uses its effect paying 1500 Life Points (Lucas 1800), adding Mirror Force to his hand. Quickshot Rebalance gives him half the Life Points back (Lucas 2550). He activates Quick Deal, Special Summoning Quickshot Camouflage Cactus and uses its effect, paying 800 Life Points and tributing it (Lucas 1750) and activates its effect, adding Wheeled Rover to his hand. Rebalance gives him 400 Life Points back (Lucas 2150). He then activates Unruly Bargaining, discarding Mirror Force to draw 2 cards. He then activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Nathaniel's set card. He then activates another Unruly Bargaining discarding Wheeled Rover to draw 2 cards. He then tunes Kangaroo Fighter and Rocket to Synchro Summon Quickshot Silent Wing (2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF). He then equips it with Grave Remover. From now on, the effects of monsters that the equipped monster destroys by battle is negated. Silent Wing attacks and destroys Mech Dog (Nathaniel 2000). Silent Wing gives him 2100 Life Points (Lucas 4150). Young Sniper attacks him directly (Nathaniel 900). He then equips it with Apple Placer, meaning that only the equipped monster can be attacked. Turn 3: Nathaniel's Turn Nathaniel Normal Summons SPEC-TECH Beetle Spy (ATK 1800/DEF 900). He equips it with SPEC-TECH Generator, giving it 1000 ATK. He attacks Silent Wing and both are destroyed as a result. He uses the effect of Generator Special Summoning back Beetle Spy. He attacks Young Sniper activating both Shine Wheel and Underwater Supply, giving it 2500 ATK. Young Sniper is destroyed (Lucas 950). He activates it's effect, inflicting 1000 damage (Lucas 0) Nathaniel Wins. Category:Chapters